


Change

by Trash



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trans Character, Transphobia, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: People don't mention Tommy. Beautiful in a way that people can't comprehend. Soft in places no other Shelby boy has ever been.Until he isn't anymore.





	Change

A hush falls over the gathered crowd. He lowers his cap. "Friends," he begins. The light catches the blade in his cap. An ever present threat. A reminder that none of them are actually friends. "I am here to announce the death of our beloved sister, Bethany."

A shuffling of feet, uncomfortable glances shared. "Fifteen. Just fifteen years old. There'll be no funeral. No mourning. I hope you'll respect our family's decision."

Later, Polly puts both hands on his shoulders and looks at him in a way that makes him certain nobody has ever looked at him properly before. "Your father would be so proud," she says. And Arthur beams.

***

All Ada says about it is, "Can I have the dresses?" which is as much as you expect from a 7 year old, really.

John is the hardest to talk to. No longer second in line, as if Beth had never counted for anything. "It's cheating," he moans.

"It's God's work," counters Polly. And that's that.

***

The people on the streets take it mostly in their stride. The low, under the skin thrum of threat that goes everywhere with the Shelby family definitely helps with that.

People don't ask about Bethany, and they most certainly don't ask about Thomas.

Tommy.

Who stands behind Arthur, silently. Tommy. His entire existence a held breath. Beautiful in a way that people can't comprehend. Soft in places no other Shelby boy has ever been.

Until he isn't anymore.

Gypsy magic, they all say. Polly doesn't correct   
them.

***

Grace is the first one to see his scars. Thick and ropey and silver. She dances her fingers over them and he watches her, eyes half lidded. Breath held.

"I had no idea."

"Good."

"Does anybody else-"

"The family."

"Right."

He looks at her evenly. Level. "Nobody else can know. And if they find out I'll know how."

He can see what she's thinking. Leverage. He didn't come down in the last shower. But she nods. "I would never."

And despite everything, she doesn't.

***

Ada hates him for it. This is after Freddie. When she's too good to be a Shelby.

"It's antifeminist."

Tommy laughs. "Yeah," he says, points his lit cigarette at her brooch. Purple, white, green. "Too good for your family so your picked your own."

Ada smiles, coldly. "That's life, our Tommy. I can change my company but you can't change your biology."

He puts the cigarette out in the cut glass ashtray and stands up. "Who made all of this? Who provided you with this life?"

Ada says nothing, and when Tommy leaves he doesn't slam the door behind him.

***

He remembers the war. The checkups. Palms greased to overlook his body.

Remembers the men who found out. Their unwanted hands on his chest, his cunt.

They're the real nightmares that keep him awake at night.

The shovels are just a good excuse.


End file.
